Deseo
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Oneshot por San Valentín. Parte de un auto reto nombrado "14 días hacia San Valentín" para todas mis ships. Día 3: Deseo - Kudo x Nozumo


**Autor: **Nuevamente regreso al fandom con este Oneshot por San Valentín. Un día por ship.

1.-Primera vez que escribo para este fandom, luego de años de ver el anime por fin encontré el manga pues me dio por hacer esta historia. Trate que salga como un capítulo del manga.

2.-Use uno o 2 párrafos de mi tesis para la temática XD

* * *

**14 días hacia San Valentín.**

**Día 3: Deseo**

**Kudo x Itoshiki**

–¡Qué felicidad! Mañana es San Valentín, cuanto deseo que Ai me entregue su chocolate -Kino se agarró su mentón mientras cerraba un ojo-. Nuestra relación avanza.

Los otros chicos frente a él aplaudieron.

–Como desearía tener una novia como Kino -Haga suspiró llevando sus manos sobre sus mejillas.- Me conformo con que una chica me de chocolates

–Pero a nosotros sí nos dan chocolates, solo que desearía que fueran por las chicas que queremos -Aoyama se acomodó sus gafas.

–¡Ustedes se quejan de eso pero yo desearía tener la suerte de ustedes, ya que ustedes son chicos apuestos y populares! -Ahora se quejaba Usui.

–Para Foucault, esta felicidad se proporcionada cuando el alma cumple todos sus deseos. -Itoshiki aparecía detrás de ellos.

–El fic ya ha empezado sensei, y usted apenas aparece -Fujiyoshi asomó su cabeza detrás de un armario donde se escondía para observar a sus compañeros de clase.

–Perón, pero la autora no estaba decida por el tema -Señaló un cartel de retos de fan fics con temática de San Valentín- Ya que hará este reto con el nombre de otro pero con las ideas de un tercer reto… -suspiró negando con la cabeza- Incluso en la lista que puso para ordenar a sus ships con el tema del día, nos puso un tema pero al final tomó su tesis para crear esta historia.

–Sensei creo que debemos continuar -Kafuka asomó detrás de la puerta con sus manos detrás de su espalda- ya que es la primera historia para este fandom. Y la autora no quiere que sea la única vez que escriba para nosotros.

–¡Que desesperación! ¡Qué desesperación! Apenas leyó el manga cuando hace años veía el anime. -Una oscuridad con luz tenue ilumino su rostro-. ¡Qué desesperación! ¡Este es el primer fic que nos hace para un reto! ¡Cuando en otros fandoms ha escrito más de dos historias! ¡Qué desesperación!

–¡Prosigamos sensei! -Ambas chicas se quejaron.

Él solo tosió.

–En palabras de Foucault, el alma puede sentirse libre habiendo cubierto todos sus deseos, ya que la persona se siente bien consigo misma. Debido a que ya no necesita nada más, sus vacíos emocionales están llenos, la angustia y el miedo desaparecen y son reemplazados por la verdadera felicidad. -Retomó el tema.

–¡¿Pero Foucault no estudiaba la sexualidad?! -Haga habló regresando la atención al grupo principal.

–Eso es verdad -confirmo Itoshiki-

–Pero el deseo sexual es parte de ello -el joven que sufre calvicie retomo la palabra recordando sus momentos donde deseaba entrar a una tienda de host o comprar una porno pero su edad no le permitía aquello-

–¿Entonces el deseo parte de nuestra lujuria o la lujuria parte del deseo? -Cuestiono Haga pensando en otros ejemplos.

–Por ejemplo un chico que desea ingresar a la mejor academia privada para varones pero su deseo oculto, es establecer una relación con algún chico -señaló Fujiyoshi con una gran sonrisa mientras se sujetaba sus manos recordando BL como Gak*** Hav*** o Club b**

–¡¿Cómo puede cambiar los deseos así?! -Chiri aparecía aporreando sus manos en el escritorio.- ¿A caso los deseos de un niño por volar tiene lujuria escondida?

–Bueno… no. -Trató de corregirse a sí mismo.- Digamos que hay deseos buenos y malos. Se puede decir, que las personas han creado la acumulación de deseos materiales y a su vez crean un deseo emocional como son el amor y la amistad.

–Eso me recuerda… -Kudo que permanecía en un rincón con un libro entre sus manos ignorando a sus amigos por fin habló- Había un niño en extrema pobreza pero con unos padres que se la vivían por él. Un día les reclamó su situación económica diciendo "¡desearía que ustedes no fueran mis padres! ¡Desearía nacer en una cuna de oro!" Sin arrepentirse se fue a dormir y al despertar encontró otra situación diferente a la suya. Incluso que ser pobre era una pesadilla, pero resulto que sus padres nuevos no le prestaban atención. Él tenía todo lo material, pero no lo emocional. Comprendió, que nunca fue una pesadilla. Solo fue un sueño que deseaba que fuera realidad.

Tras decir esa historia todos estaban llorando.

El día se pasó en un recorrido de deseos sentimentales y deseos materiales.

Kino mostró su deseo de ser el mejor diseñador de moda para vestir a Ai con un vestido de novia, hecho por él.

Fujiyoshi, deseo que las chicas fueran hombres para que el sensei las eligiera. Según en sus palabras, sería un deseo sentimental pero a la vez material para sus historias.

Todos habían hablado.

Todos abandonaron el aula para conseguir sus deseos menos Kudo. Quién se veía pensativo.

–¿Kudo-kun? -Nozumo se le acercó para sacarle del trance- ¿Qué ocurre?

–Recuerdo que en un capítulo anterior, sobre el mundo de los sueños usted mencionó que contaba historias R-18 -sonrió sonrojando a Nozumo- y también Foucault mencionó que los sueños, son el deseo del alma.

Tras decir eso, dejo su libro cerrado a un lado.

Aquello sorprendió a Itoshiki, Jun nunca dejaría un libro.

–¿A caso sensei… -solo dio un paso más para quedar frente a él, inclinado levemente para verse curioso- quiere que sea pervertido? ¿Quiere que sea lujurioso únicamente para usted?

–¡Eh! ¡No! -Negó con la cabeza haciendo una enorme equis con sus brazos retrocediendo para mantener distancia- ¡No es lo que crees!

–Sensei -Jun lo tomó del mentón- puedo contarte las historias que quieras, de cualquier tipo siempre y cuando lo desees -El mayor se sonrojo.

–¡Qué desesperación! ¡Qué desesperación! ¡Tus palabras causan desesperación en mi corazón! -lo señaló provocando que Jun parpadee-

–¿Entonces es tu forma de admitir que lo deseas? -cuestionó divertido ante eso.

–¡No! -tapó su rostro con sus propias manos.

–También podemos actuar las historias sí tú lo deseas como yo -tomó las manos de su profesor, se puso de puntillas para tener una mejor vista de sus pupilas- hay que sucumbir ante los deseos o hacerlos realidad.

Con esas palabras introdujo su lengua en la boca de su maestro provocando que caigan al piso donde continuaron.

Sonidos de besos, acaricias sobre la ropa y quejidos comenzaban anular el sonido del reloj. Pero el sonido de un armario abriéndose mientras Fujiyoshi salía con un lubricante, condones y algunos vibradores.

–Por favor Kudo-kun, se amable con sensei será su primera vez -señaló ella se retiraba de regreso a su escondite.

Jun y Nozumo solo se levantaron, se acomodaron la ropa para cada uno irse a su propia casa para desahogar su deseo entre sus propias manos.


End file.
